


Library Yearnings

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha!Sam, Alpha/Alpha/Omega, College AU, Incest, M/M, Shy!Lucifer, Twincest, Twinchester, established wincest, omega!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: It’s nearing midsummer, and Sam and Dean find a deliciously shy Omega in the library.





	Library Yearnings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Claim Fuck square on my SPN ABO Card
> 
> I blame my good friend Madame Librarian for this idea

“Midsummer is approaching, Dean,” Sam murmured to his twin brother as they walked across the quad of their university campus. “If we don’t find an Omega to mate with soon, Dad will make sure we have one for the winter solstice. And you know what happens then.”

“Shit hits the fan,” Dean sighed, rolling his shoulders out. “Dammit, why did we both have to be Alphas?”

“I don’t know,” Sam sighed. “I really don’t, Dean.”

A scent wafted through the air and the two Alphas caught wind of it, both of them sniffing.

“Do you smell that?” Dean whispered.

“You mean, do I smell leather, coffee, and old books?” Sam whispered back. “Yes. I do. Your scent, my scent…”

“An Omega’s scent,” Dean breathed.

They set out to find the source of the appetizing scent to the library, into the far corners to see another student, an Omega, curled up on one of the couches with a thick volume in his hands and wearing wire rim glasses. He had blond hair and was wearing a dark brown leather jacket, a sweater, and blue jeans and he was completely engrossed in the book, unaware of the two slack jawed Alphas.

Sam decided to be the bolder one and leaned in to see what the blond was reading. “The Count of Monte Cristo,” Sam read out loud. “Dumas?”

The blond startled, looking up at the brothers with the brightest blue eyes that either of them had seen through the glasses. “Oh! I’m so sorry, I didn’t notice you two there,” he said quietly, blushing furiously to the roots of his hair.

“It’s okay,” Sam laughed softly, smiling at the other man. “I’m Sam, this is my brother, Dean. We’re twins.”

“Really?” the other student asked softly.

“Yep, born four minutes apart,” Dean said. “We used to be able to get away with crazy hijinks of switching around when we were kids, but when we hit our teens-”

“That stopped happening,” Sam finished for Dean.

“And you’re both Alphas?” he asked.

They nodded. “And you have one of our scents each,” Dean said. “Leather’s mine, the coffee’s Sammy’s.”

“It’s Sam,” Sam insisted, not for the first time in their lives.

The other man giggled and hid his face behind his book.

“So what’s your name?” Sam asked.

“It’s Lucifer,” he replied.

“Lucifer?” Dean snorted. “Like, the devil Lucifer?”

“Your name means valley, Dean,” Sam threw a face at Dean that had Lucifer giggling and hiding behind his book again before he looked at the Omega at hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Lucifer,” Sam said politely, “May I sit next to you?”

“Yeah!” Lucifer swung his legs off the couch and allowed Sam to press in close to him. The Alpha purred at the Omega’s contact.

“So, Lucifer, what are you in school for?” Dean asked, pulling up a chair and sitting down backwards into it.

“I’m an English major with a minor in creative writing,” Lucifer admitted shyly. “My dad’s a novelist and he’s always inspired my writing. What about you?”

“Automotive repair with a minor in business administration,” Dean said. “Dad wanted me to go for engineering, but I don’t have the technical math skills for it.”

“Pre-law,” Sam admitted sheepishly. “I want to be a lawyer.”

“You’re both so smart,” Lucifer marveled quietly. “And such big, strong Alphas.” He buried his head into his book again, obviously shy.

Feeling bold, Sam leaned in and scented Lucifer, sighing contently and smiling as the Omega tilted his neck back to allow the Alpha to scent him better.

“Smells as good as he did in the quad?” Dean asked.

“Better,” Sam sighed.

“Do you think I’m yours?” Lucifer asked softly. “I… I don’t want to be randomly mated.”

“Turning twenty-one soon?” Dean asked.

Lucifer nodded. “December 24,” he whispered.

“Ours was March 14,” Dean volunteered. “This is our last chance before Dad mates us off.”

Lucifer shuddered. “So, if I carry both your scents… does that mean I’m yours?” he whispered.

“I think so, Luce,” Dean said. “Me and Sam never found anyone who shared both our scents before.” He came over and sat on the other side of Lucifer, scenting him. “God, you’re right, Sammy.”

Lucifer blushed darkly, obviously not used to so much attention.

“I could mate you right here,” Dean whispered.

“Dean!” Sam hissed as Lucifer covered his maroon face with his book. “Behave!”

“What? Couldn’t you?” Dean asked innocently.

“Well, yes, but I’m not going to announce in the fuckin’ library, Dean!” Sam groaned.

Lucifer smiled. He was liking the twins.

“Do… do you want to come over Saturday?” he asked shyly. “We could, um, at the very least lay claims then.” He peeked at them from behind his book.

Sam and Dean smiled at each other over Lucifer’s head.

“We’d like that a lot, Luc.” Dean grinned.

Saturday came far too quickly for Lucifer’s liking, and he paced in his dorm room. He didn’t have a roommate- he didn’t share well with strangers, because of the forced social interaction aspect, and besides, he didn’t want to kick a roommate out because of an overprotective Alpha or something. Especially if the roommate was an Alpha.

But now… he was about to see his two very own Alphas.

They had exchanged numbers and started up a group chat that had Lucifer smiling every time he saw their little group had a new message. He was far more comfortable with texting, and Sam especially texted a lot.

Lucifer gnawed on his lip and straightened the pillows on his bed for the tenth time in a row. He liked having his room neat and organized, but this was taking it to the extremes.

A knock on the door heralded his Alphas’ (and didn’t the idea of him having not just one, but two Alphas send a thrill down his spine) arrival, and he hurried over to open the door to reveal the Winchester twins, dressed in jeans and flannel shirts. Dean’s was opened to reveal a Metallica tour shirt, while Sam’s was closed.

In Dean’s hands there was several small tupperwares and in Sam’s there were two heavy looking bags.

“Is that… food?” Lucifer asked, peering through the containers.

“Yup,” Dean said, moving past Lucifer and whistling at the set up. “I take it you’re loaded?”

“Dad’s fairly successful,” Lucifer admitted quietly with a smile as he watched Dean start setting things up. “Burgers?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Sam said. “Dean made them himself.”

“Like, from real burger and everything?” Lucifer was impressed.

“I take it you can’t cook worth a damn,” Dean grinned.

“Yeah… I made mac and cheese from a box go up in flames once,” Lucifer admitted with a blush. “I eat mostly from the mess hall.”

Sam shuddered as he opened up a couple containers of salad. “We weren’t sure how healthy you ate or anything,” he said apologetically. “We were more focused on other matters. Well, Dean was.” He gave a bitch face at his twin.

“Wha’?” Dean asked. “Knowing his sex history was important.”

Lucifer flushed.

The twins shared a significant glance. “Isn’t he the cutest when he blushes?” Dean asked.

“Definitely,” Sam agreed. “We have the cutest Omega.”

Lucifer blushed and instead focused on Dean’s shirt. “Is that the Kill ‘em All ‘83 tour shirt?” he asked softly.

Dean’s eyes lit up. “You like classic rock?” he asked.

Lucifer nodded. “Yeah. Kind of a… shocker, really, but I love it,” he said. “It’s like reading poetry, in a sense. Emotional, high strung poetry.”

“God, he’s perfect for us, Dean,” Sam breathed.

“Yeah, he’s got your brains and an awesome taste in music.” Dean beamed. “Favorite song?”

“Zep’s Stairway to Heaven,” Lucifer replied automatically. “Yours?”

“It’s a tie,” Dean said, “Zep’s Ramble On or Travelling Riverside Blues.”

Lucifer’s not shy smile lit up the whole room.

“Let’s eat,” Sam said, internally sighing. Another classic rock fan. Oh joy. But he was smiling.

The trio sat down and began talking about things other than music. Lucifer shared the Winchesters’ love for Game of Thrones; Lucifer and Sam got into a literary discussion on Dumas’ main characters and their arcs; Sam and Dean got into an argument over Star Trek and whether or not the reboots lived up to the name that they resolved by kissing. Lucifer contented himself with watching, shivering as he realized the way they were going to tear him apart during claiming and mating was going to be just as different as they themselves were. Dean was going to be gentle, take him down with soft touches and probably kind words; whispered declarations of devotion and love being passed through lips and fingertips; and it was going to be slow.

Sam was the exact opposite. He was rougher, using teeth on his brother’s lip (Dean was the older one) as they kissed; nails dug into the meat of Dean’s shoulders and a low growl issued from his throat. It was going to be hard, rough, and definitely possessive.

Lucifer didn’t even realize that he was making a quiet keen in the back of his throat until he saw two sets of Alpha red eyes, his own reflecting gold as he licked his lips.

“Sammy,” Dean breathed. “I think it’s claiming time.”

“I think it is too,” Sam murmured. “You go first.”

“You sure?” Dean cocked a brow at his brother, “I know how you get when you’re wound up too much. Remember that one time I couldn’t walk for a week? Literally?”

Sam groaned and Lucifer whimpered from the sound. “I remember, De,” Sam said. “You also were wearing panties that day and decided to tease me every chance you fucking got.”

Lucifer whined softly and Sam smirked. “Why don’t we claim him at the same time?” he asked. “Little… I dunno, good cop/bad cop sort of thing?”

Dean chuckled as Lucifer groaned. “You just want to see how many noises he’ll make,” the oldest of them teased.

“Don’t you?” Sam asked. He got up and circled around Lucifer’s table to where Lucifer was seated. “He’s such a shy and quiet little Omega,” he continued, “I want to hear what he sounds like when he’s all strung out and needy for his future mates.”

Lucifer whined. Fuck. Sam talking like that made him aroused.

“He’s just getting started with these little whines and whimpers,” Sam added.

“You’re right,” Dean agreed. “Let’s claim our Omega together. We’re equals, after all.”

“Right,” Sam grinned. “I’m still pack Alpha.”

Oh shit. Sam’s a pack Alpha. Lucifer was glad he was sitting down, for he knew he was leaking slick and besides, he’s not sure if his legs would hold up any longer.

“Only ‘cause you kicked my ass, you gigantic freak,” Dean grumbled good naturedly.

Lucifer stood up between them, feeling Dean press him into Sam’s chest, so he was surrounded by horny Alphas that were supporting him as they began to kiss up and down his neck. He rubbed his hips between the two of them, delighting in hearing them groan and moaning audibly when he realized his Alphas were gifted in more ways than one.

As it turns out, Lucifer Alighieri was a very noisy Omega when his Alphas decided to feast on their Omega. He cried out loudly when Sam nibbled along his neck as Dean’s mouth descended upon his nipples; his whimpers were high pitched as the twins kneeled to rim and blow him; his whines as Dean batted cottequish jade eyes up at him were nearly breaking sound barriers. He moaned like a porn star when Sam opened him up. His scream as Dean pushed into him and fucked him nice and slow. His begging for release as Sam pounded into him relentlessly. He even experienced white out vision as they laid claim to him.

And as he fell asleep, curled up in Sam’s strong arms and face smushed into Dean’s broad chest, Lucifer smiled in a daze as he shifted to feel the twin claiming bites on his hips, remembering Sam’s words before he started snoring.

We’ll mate at midsummer.

And to think, it was all because four days ago, Sam and Dean caught a whiff of his scent and lead them to the library.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
